NEE Episode 1: Angelic Incursion
:::::::::::Episode One :::::::::::Angelic incursion :::::::::::(just for the music...) Opens up to Opens up with Hisako using a phone booth. Automated message saying: "We're sorry, due to the state of emergency that has been currently declared, all lines are out of service" She hung the phone back into it's slot, as the sound of coins clinked in through the machine and into the change socket. "No use… and my cell isn't getting a signal either. What on earth is going on...?" Hisako glanced at a photo in her hand. It was a somewhat friendly-looking woman. "So much for meeting here..." She sighed in a somewhat disappointed manner. She folded the photo in half and put it back in her bag. Once again, things turned out completely different as to how she planned. She was somewhat awkwardly excited about the whole thing, despite the fact it was just an adult she didn't even know. It was somebody, a person who acknowledged her at least. And that gave her enough of this slight glimmer of happiness that it did, enough to make her go to this much effort rather than shutting it out and running away. She glanced around, observing the empty streets, slowly becoming curious and confused. The whole of Tokyo 3 was abandoned. Empty, stricken bare of all activity. Was there some event on or something that she missed? "I guess I should.. find a shelter?" She muttered. She should have run away, and now things were uncomfortable, and it was her fault. She didn't know how to deal with this. A shape caught her glimpse in the corner of her eye, and she swung her head towards it. "Wuh?" It was a boy with piercing clear blue eyes. He blinked, and suddenly Hisako realised he was actually there, it took her by sudden surprise - startling her. "Hello!?" But before she could run over to him and ask what was going on, he vanished; accompanied by the fluttering away of a flock of doves off a power line. It was as if the boy was a ghost. More confusion set in, but it was immediately shattered, as suddenly she was hit by a gale of powerful wind and noise, and it hurt her ears. She opened her eyes back open after they instinctively reacted to the situation, and rubbed her ears slightly. Before she could make sense of what just happened, in the distance. She saw it. A whole squad of Military Type gover craft simply swarmed into her view, launching missiles at... a giant. It was a giant red being, floating with a faint halo above it's head. Could it be? She went into a state of shock. She was confused, and scared, and in utter disbelief. No way it could of been, not now, of all places and times now. Her teachers had told her all about those beings, and now here they were. It was obvious, the missiles weren't doing anything, and that giant unearthly monster was just floating past the resistance like it was nothing at all. An Angel The air rippled as the angel fired a beam of light at the aircraft, cutting them all into shreds in a single sweeping motion. It then proceeded to launch itself into the air, ever forward toward it's target. "I'm.. we're.. we're.." Hisako felt like crying at the utter helplessness of the situation, but the whole thing still failed to really hit her, and she just stood there confused, with her hands to her mouth. "We are all.. dead." She whispered. A green car screeched around the corner, narrowly evading the strewn rubble that was flung everywhere. It forced itself to a grinding halt directly in front of Hisako, and immediatly, the door opened. It was that woman. "Quick!" She yelled "Hmm" Replied Hisako. She was still bewildered "Get in! Now! - Sorry for being so late!" Cuts to "Launch your full assault, we must hit it harder! we can't let it get through!!" Final Scene Lighting slowly increases within a darkened room. Seven pillars form a circle within the centre. "The demise of the Third Angel went according to plan, and Evangelion SC Unit 01 surpassed our expectations," a disembodied voice echoed. "Indeed. Although the cost of repairing SC Unit 01 is more than we were anticipating. A manner of replicating the conditions must be found in order for it to be viable, so that we can ensure that the Apocrypha is followed to the letter," a second voice emenated from one of the obelisks. Upon it were the words SEELE 4: SOUND ONLY. "Plans are already being set in motion to do so. Eva Unit HC 02 is nearing completion and Eva Unit EC 03 has entered into the construction phase," spoke SEELE 1: SOUND ONLY. "The Third Girl and the Fourth Girl have also been selected. Their training is still in process, but they will be ready for deployment soon," SEELE 3 relayed the information. "And what of the Fifth?" SEELE 2 inquired. "Everything is under control. He is already under our full supervision, and events have been set in motion to ensure full replication" replied SEELE 1. Lights Fade to black. Author's note The first episodes before it gets "good" will be the rebuild's length. By the second or third EP it'll branch off. Mainly because i dont want five episodes just retelling the entire story with different characters Category:NecrusIV Category:Cal XD Category:Raven's wing Category:Episode